


fate/伯爵天草/塔.3

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [3]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.3

手指好沉。  
刀柄擦着手指，整条铁块靠着虚握的手悬在半空，那一点点摩擦力让指腹发疼，而这疼痛是整条手臂仅有的知觉。刀是铁块，双臂是铁块，就连躯干也像是灌满了沸腾的铁水，除了重力什么都感觉不到——身体与灵魂都想向下坠，它们具现化在一双眼皮上，那双眼拼命地睁大，妄图与星球的引力相抗衡。即使没有思考也明白，只要闭眼就会死，生命会随着眼皮一起坠落，任何“休息一下”的想法都只会将自己拖入真正的地狱。  
不能认输。  
绝对、绝对、不能、不要。  
他的脑海里细密的针扎般的疼痛连成一片，世界早已变成一片碎裂的黑色与红色，那是火焰、是房屋、是无数拉长的尖叫声。思维在剧痛中停止运作，只知道自己必须向前走，不能停下，一定、一定要活下去——  
从自己喉咙中了发出被逼到末路的野兽般的低吼。  
刀尖不知何时擦到了地面，发出低沉的令人大脑皮层颤抖的摩擦声。  
手腕简直像是已经断了。撕裂的虎口流着血，分不出到底流了多少。  
这个世界、破碎的、毁灭的、令人惶恐的世界——  
他抬起头，天空被烟云遮蔽，每一丝光都是地面上火焰的反射。  
这个世界到底为什么存在。  
这所有的奔跑哭泣的人们，到底做错了什么。  
现在他感觉自己是在飘起来。然后他意识到是思维还留在半空，而身体已经栽倒下去。手腕重重撞击地面，刀从手里弹出，在清脆的几声后落在一边。  
他输了。他知道自己输了。毫无疑问，这场战争的落败者已经出现。他的头颅会被作为战利品割下，敌军会唱着胜利之歌凯旋，而他们会成为历史的尘埃，就像所有战争中的失败者一般。  
天空像是乌云和晚霞的混合。带着赤色边缘的浓黑，让人想起某种只存在于遥远传说的神兽。有风在不知多高的地方刮过，将黑烟彻底变为一团模糊。  
灵魂像是忽然逃到了另一个地方。他清晰地意识到自己躺着，城镇在火焰中慢慢化为飞灰，而他并没有在这里终结。对，发生了什么，以至于他活下来了——黑色的烟云背景前忽然出现了一个更加黑暗的剪影，它的边缘模糊而扭曲，就像是……  
啊，是个人影——

天草猛地坐起身，手指抓着地面上的杂草，以至于指关节被拉扯得发疼。当然有更疼的：他直接撞上了爱德蒙的脸，两个人的额头没有任何保留地亲密接触，随即爱德蒙从他面前弹开了。  
好一会，天草痛苦地抱紧自己的脑袋，而爱德蒙站在离他三步远的地方冷冷注视他蜷缩的身影。  
“……抱歉。”少年的声音因为梦境中长久的紧张而发哑，好在他的道歉对象不会对这种事加以指责：“嗯。”  
天草：“……”  
爱德蒙的态度绝非意味着这件事可以就这么算了。构建信任关系是向导的责任，而这其中很重要的一条就是向导自己必须保持精神稳定。就像没人会放心一个精神病给自己当心理医生一样，向导必须表现出“我是专业的、可靠的、冷静而智慧的”——简单而言，现在爱德蒙有理由怀疑他的向导资格。  
“稍微梦到了一点关于她的事。”天草向自己有纹身的肩膀歪了歪头，“我没和你说过吧？她是我姐姐。”  
天草不想在自己的向导资格这件事上和爱德蒙纠缠，所以他果断转移话题，稍微给爱德蒙透露一点对方会感兴趣的内容：“死得挺惨的，嗯……总之不是什么方便描述的场景，你大概也明白吧。那种乱七八糟的……”  
强迫、奸污、践踏、轮暴——天草没有说一个字，但爱德蒙懂。谁都可能不懂，唯有亲眼见过海黛尸体的他立刻就能明白。  
乱七八糟。  
污浊、破碎、血痂、残片，这就是她在这个世界上留下的仅有的东西。  
“所以呢？你想说我们是未亡人集会？”  
“什——么——啊——”一般人也许会这样表示抗议，但天草的脸和声线一旦拖长调就像是在撒娇，“明明是复仇者联盟。”  
爱德蒙觉得他好像说了个古地球的电影梗，可惜他对此毫无了解：“哦。”  
天草：“……”  
和不接你话茬的人交流真的很累，而爱德蒙是那种一旦决定不接你话茬就能让你气到吐血的人。因而天草伸手把被子和枕头揽进自己怀里抱着，慢慢站起身，在丛林中试图确定方向。起身的一瞬大脑感到细微的晕眩，但这被他用环顾四周的动作掩盖了：“我们是不是把下午的工作睡过去了？那正好回去吃晚饭。这可是整个联盟都少有的可以直接吃到天然食材的星球唔——？！”  
对普通人而言，哨兵的动作绝对迅捷到可怕。爱德蒙的手指从后方搭上他的脖颈，那是一个足以在一秒内杀死他的动作。  
“我早就想问了。”哨兵的声音如同贴着地面前行的影子，“你就这么确定我不会杀了你单独行动？”  
当然，对一个清醒而理智的人而言，寻找助力是最好的选择，但爱德蒙怎么看都不是完全清醒而理智的状态。复仇鬼没有逻辑可言，他们的逻辑就是整个世界都该变成灰。  
“啊……”天草扔下被子枕头，深吸一口气，再慢慢吐出来，就像搭在他脖颈上的手指根本不存在，“爱德蒙·唐泰斯。你真的觉得自己能杀了我吗？”  
“什——”  
天草猛地抬手扣住他的手腕，脚下一个转步的同时手向前一送，肩膀就狠狠顶上爱德蒙的肩膀前侧，给了他一个彻底的措手不及。少年纤细的臂膀力道大得惊人，爱德蒙被头朝下狠狠砸进草地里，嘴里全是呛人的血腥味——然后哨兵的素质使得他及时调整自己，一个滚翻把天草直接抡起来拍到地上，随即跨坐在他胸口加力按住了他的双臂。天草吐了一口嘴里的血，斜眼盯着爱德蒙，只看这个表情爱德蒙脑海里就警铃大作——下一秒，天草弯起膝盖敲在爱德蒙后背，腰部向上用力直接把爱德蒙弹了下去，转而变成他从后方用双腿环着爱德蒙的大腿、胳膊绕过爱德蒙胸口交叉、拳头压在爱德蒙肩膀前方，把爱德蒙直接锁死在他怀里。  
爱德蒙大口喘着气，和天草的不到三招交锋简直费了他全部的脑细胞。战场上绝对不是这码事，哨兵再怎么身体素质优异，上战场也要开着机甲用热武器远程互殴的，因而哨兵很少用到近身格斗——不是不会，只是很少。  
但会被天草压制住也是实在出乎预料。  
“我记得有句话是一力降十会？”天草贴着他的耳朵说话，热气烧得他耳尖发烫，“很遗憾，我们之间的力量差距还没到那个程度——别以为自己是哨兵就能在普通人之中天下无敌，唐泰斯先生。”  
他的眼睛微微眯起，金色眸子显出战士的兽性，白发因为刚才的动作凌乱地散开，沾满了草屑。爱德蒙清楚地听到他急促的呼吸声，因战斗兴奋的瞳孔简直像在发光——爱德蒙忽然觉得他看上去顺眼多了。平和稳重好像是什么被爱德蒙划定为雷区的东西，非要让对方露出战斗姿态不可。  
“向导学院没有格斗这门基础课吧，还是说你们担心心理疏导不到位会被揍？”  
“好问题，毕竟某些哨兵是瞧不起普通人的。”天草笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，缝里闪着毫无笑意的冷光，“我们不需要上前线打敌人，我们能让哨兵知道该乖乖听话就行了。”  
“啊……”爱德蒙学着他刚才的样子深吸气，再偏头把气吐到他脸上，随即双臂一振直接强行挣开天草的胳膊，扯着天草的头发把他的脑袋拉起又狠狠磕在地上。  
天草好一会都没有动静，大脑受到震荡使他眼前一片昏黑，普通人的身体到底没有哨兵的抗性，没办法在这种情况下继续组织身体反击。爱德蒙松开他，站起身，居高临下地望着他的脸：“但是很可惜，我们之间的力量差距真的有那么大。”  
“……”天草慢慢平复着自己的呼吸，血液撞击耳膜的隆隆声一点点消失，他目光模糊地望向爱德蒙，绿荫将夕阳过滤为在对方脸上浮动的光点，就像火焰末端的细小火星。  
“……你还真是个不好惹的。”  
“现在才知道不觉得有点晚了吗？”  
“嗯……？是说我已经惹上大叔了，就别想跑了吗？”  
“是，乖乖接受父爱吧。”爱德蒙没忍住，捂着脸笑出了声。和天草打架让他莫名心情愉快，总之他就是看天草那副少年老成的样子不顺眼，而且不顺眼很久了。  
“给我崩住你的人设啊。一会冷一会热是想给我的心理分析加难度吗。”天草用力揉了揉自己的太阳穴，勉强坐起来，感觉自己的脑浆在和脑壳激烈争吵，“揍我这件事就这么让你心情愉快？”  
“Bien（好吧）……”爱德蒙本能地来了句法语——虽然几乎全联盟都说由古英语发展来的宇宙通用语，但法语即高贵的逻辑过了将近一万年依旧没有任何变化，几乎所有的哨兵都会几句法语，更别提他的家乡原本就是法语区，“那我就大发慈悲地告诉你吧——愉快得让人想要哈哈大笑着往女武神的脑袋上涂白漆！”  
“……女武神？”  
“这个没查到？我还以为你把我的过往查全了呢——我之前当过水手。嗯，我觉醒为哨兵之前。其实也能算船长，因为船是我家的——船头一般会有女武神的雕像，水手们认为它可以保佑船只一路平安。是非常古老的、原始的信仰——可惜海鸟总是喜欢在船只停着的时候到处拉屎，它们的粪便是白色的。所以水手们互相取笑的时候总是说‘你船上的女武神满脸白漆’。”爱德蒙忽然意识到自己说得有点多了——他猛地停下话语，看着听得津津有味的天草，有点僵硬地扔出下一句：“到你了，你出生在哪？”  
“天草。星球名就是天草。是一颗非常漂亮的类地行星，因为在星系比较偏远的地方，你大概没听说过。是那种联盟甚至懒得派兵去的地方，到处都是军阀割据势力，几乎每天都在战斗——甚至一颗星球上都能有几个派系的地盘，我们把那种地盘称为‘国家’。有点古地球的感觉吧？”  
难怪他会贴身格斗，那种地方大概连机甲都没有——爱德蒙又看了一眼他的胳膊，心里升起荒谬的感觉。那种地方的人想参军入伍都希望渺茫，能进入向导学院的概率更是微乎其微。发展到被一群哨兵围着叫“大人”……这个人真的十七八岁？  
“总之就是那样。”天草像是看穿了他的心思，“虽然很乱，但‘塔’还是会偶尔派人去看看有没有新出现的哨兵。我就是这么被带着到纽约星的。”  
爱德蒙完全理解了。对塔而言，哨兵也是非常重要的资源，尤其是在带新出现的哨兵离开他原本的星球时，为了防止太过激烈的反抗，不太过分的要求往往会被满足。大概天草的姐姐请求带自己的弟弟走——对“塔”而言，往飞船里多塞一个人绝不是什么难事。  
“真是走运啊。”  
“你觉醒的时候不觉得走运吗？”  
“走什么运。我家门口就是海滩，刚觉醒的时候感觉整个世界都是反光镜，藏在衣柜里等老爹联系‘塔’的——”爱德蒙意识到自己又被套话了。向导的套话总是神不知鬼不觉，只要话题不断，就总有套话的办法，“……都是早就过去的事了。”  
“是啊，”天草轻声说，“都是早就过去的事了。”  
爱德蒙忽然就明白他想说什么了。水、风和血液的声音在他脑子里一同轰响着，他猛地抬起拳头，又因为天草太过平静的脸放下了。  
“死亡也是过去的事了。你不能那么压着自己，你会疯的。”  
“哦。”爱德蒙往天草脸上吐了口吐沫。  
天草甚至没有抬手抹脸。夕阳的光在消散，夜幕渐渐降临大地，他脸上最后的光点美丽而微弱，如同将死的萤火虫。  
“……啊。抱歉，言语真的是很无力的东西。让别人放弃痛苦则很愚蠢。”天草苦笑着摇了摇头，没有和他争辩，“我只是在想我们至少该先成为朋友。”  
“只要你别说蠢话。”  
“嗯，我明白。”至少天草比某些高高在上自以为是地施以怜悯的人好交流得多——或者说，至少现在，他是最佳选择。爱德蒙给自己以这样的理由，仅仅是作为朋友——至于承认对方是自己的向导，那还早得很。  
仅仅作为一个无聊活动活动筋骨、说说话的对象而已。  
“对不起。其实我只想……怎么说，告诫自己吧。我不能在完成我的目标前疯掉。”  
“那就告诫你自己去，别说给我听。”  
“油盐不进。”天草故意给他看一样撇了撇嘴，“所以接下来我们能拥抱一下以示和解吗？”  
“你脑子里都是什么……”爱德蒙发现自己的思路和他的思路都很奇怪，但明显不是往一个方向奇怪。天草终于站起身，向着爱德蒙张开双臂，给了他一个温柔的拥抱，同时把爱德蒙的吐沫蹭在了爱德蒙自己的衣服上。  
“喂。”爱德蒙彻底知道了什么叫无可奈何。打也不是，不打也不是，心里痒得慌，却又发泄不出来，只能礼节性地抬手回应一下他的拥抱，然后立刻推开他，“别以为这就完了。你这个向导一点都不合格。”  
天草闷声笑了笑，完全没有理会他并非指责的否认，转而重新抱起已经沾满草叶和灰尘的被子，自顾自地换了话题：“回去得好好洗澡了。这么一闹不知道晚饭还有没有……给‘塔’那边打电话让他们再送好了。”  
“跨光年送饭，亏你想得出来。”只有军部干得出这事，还是那种极其独断专权的高级将领，“你是不是上边有人？”  
“我自己就是上边的人啊。”  
“那你也太闲了。你的部下不会叛变么？”  
“完全不会。”天草像是心情很好地瞄了他一眼，终于透露了爱德蒙想了两天的“他背后到底有什么势力”的答案，“虽然没有正式缔结契约，但我给首席当过临时向导。可惜之后他就发现自己是黑暗哨兵，能精神自控，完全不需要向导。”  
爱德蒙懵了几秒。  
首席——哨兵首席，即最强的哨兵——亦是军部的总负责人。  
……这个“上边”好像真的有点太“上”了。


End file.
